


The Holiday

by orphan_account



Series: Movie AUs [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Home exchange, M/M, Shameless canon had to be majorly adjusted to be right, The Holiday (2006) - Freeform, The Holiday AU, ableist comments, bi!Mandy, but it's like a re-write, mention of Ian and Caleb's break up, so Ian's not such an intolerant dickbag, various Shameless characters will be randomly included
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In Vancouver, Mandy Milkovich is in love with a man who is about to marry another woman. Down in Chicago, Ian Gallagher realises the man he lives with cheated on him. In their anger and heartbreak, the two decide to impulsively switch houses after finding each other online.Shortly after arriving, both Ian and Mandy find the last thing either wants or expects: a new romance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil something fun! I know I've got a lot of other WIPs to do, but I want a break from that for now! Hope you like it :) 
> 
> Not taking prompts atm, but here's my tumblr:   
> come say hi!   
> cantfuckinbelievethis

**Mandy - Vancouver, Canada**   
  
Mandy has found almost everything ever written about love to be true. One horrible day, she tried to read Shakespeare and one line had stuck with her: “Journeys end in lovers meeting” — which, she fucking wishes! She herself had never experienced anything remotely close to that, but she supposes since Shakespeare was supposed to be this wise guy, he must have at some point.   
  
    She probably thinks about love more than anyone really should, despite the fact that she is a person who writes about weddings for the local paper. She’s constantly amazed by its sheer power to alter and define people’s loves. It was also Shakespeare that wrote another line that stuck with her: “Love is blind.” That was more fucking true than it should be, she thinks.   
  
    She had witnessed much love in her life, despite her abusive and neglected upbringing. She’d seen love fade, love being lost, and love being found — even if just for the night. There was also another kind of love. The cruellest kind, the one that almost kills its victims. Unrequited love. And, boy, was she a fucking expert in that particular field. For she has loved one particular asshole for over three miserable years, despite the fact that he does not and will not love her back.   
  
    Even stepping out into the Christmas party at her work, her eyes are immediately drawn to him as he takes sips from his champagne and schmoozes the higher-ups. She hurriedly heads over to her friend Svetlana, stealing her champagne and downing it.   
  
    ‘What the fuck?’ Svetlana complained, cursing her in Russian, before following Mandy’s eye-line over to where Lip was chatting away. ‘Oh, Phillip. Don’t tell me you’re still…’   
  
    ‘No, no, no, no, that’s over. Very over,’ Mandy assured her, waving her hand dismissively.   
  
    Ever since she’d started fucking Lip, Svet had been warning her off. She’d told her that he would never feel the same way and that he’d break her heart, and she had been right when it turned out that Lip was also fucking pretty much everyone else. She had broken it off with him, but then she also found herself not being able to stay away.   
  
    ‘You know, when your man fucks someone else, you chop his balls off, not stay friends and fawn over him like tiny schoolgirl with crush,’ Svetlana commented, taking a drag of her cigarette.   
  
    ‘Fuck you, I do not fawn,’ Mandy snapped. ‘All we do is email and text and talk on the phone and…do it all when he’s not with her…’   
  
    ‘I never realised how pathetic you are.’   
  
    ‘Really?’ Mandy asked dryly. ‘Because I’m fucking aware of it.’   
  
    ‘Men are assholes,’ Svetlana said simply, seeming to think that summed up the conversation.   
  
    ‘Mandy?’ a voice popped in and they both turned to see their boss.   
  
    ‘Yeah?’ Mandy responded.   
  
    ‘Did you file your story?’   
  
    ‘Oh, no, not yet.’ Mandy quickly checked her phone for the time. ‘Sorry, I’ll get it in now.’ Shooting Svetlana a frustrated look, she headed back into her office.   
  
  
  
Mandy finished up her article, muttering to herself as she typed. She was just about done and ready to send it in so she could finally start her fucking holidays, when a voice that she would probably always recognise piped up from behind her.   
  
    ‘I’ve got a question for you,’ Lip began and continued when Mandy spun around to look at him. ‘Do you really like writing about weddings or are you just trying to make the rest of us look bad?’   
  
    Mandy snorted. ‘More like I’m fucking late handing it in. Of course you wouldn’t understand that, seeing as you’re this brilliant mastermind writer they had imported from the US.’   
  
    Lip shrugged before saying, ‘Hey! I got you something for Christmas.’   
  
    Blushing slightly, Mandy admitted, ‘Oh! I actually got you something too…’ She spun around and grabbed the gift from the drawer.   
  
    ‘Well, I don’t actually have it with me. I mean, I know I got you something, but…fuckin’ mail carriers, man.’   
  
    ‘Oh, that’s okay.’ Mandy looked down at her gift, trying to hide her embarrassment.   
  
    ‘I know you’ll look hot in it.’   
  
    Mandy couldn’t help but giggle slightly before handing Lip his present. Watching Lip open it, she felt the nerves rise in her chest and she found herself praying he liked it. She didn’t want to embarrass herself more than she already had.   
  
    ‘It’s a first edition.’ Lip grinned as he looked at the book. ‘Holy shit, why are you so great, Mands?’   
  
    Mandy grinned and giggled again, looking down at her lap for a moment before lifting her head at the sound of their other boss calling everyone for a speech. Lip gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door and Mandy followed in a kind of daze.   
  
    ‘First of all,’ she heard her boss begin as she came out of the office. ‘A very merry Christmas and happy holidays to all of you! But before some of you rush off on holiday, I do have one rather important announcement. Now, Mandy Milkovich, where are you?’   
  
    Mandy raced forward a little, trying to get in her boss’ eyesight, and awkwardly raised her hand with a small smile. ‘Here.’   
  
    ‘Ah, yeah, Mandy! A wedding was privately announced earlier today that I don’t believe any other paper in town knows about, and I want you to be the first to report on this particular union, as it is between two of our most esteemed colleagues.’   
  
    Mandy arched her eyebrows in interest. This had never really happened before, usually office flings were just that — flings. She knew that better than anyone.   
  
    ‘May I introduced the newly-engaged: Sarah Alcott and Lip Gallagher!’   
  
    It felt like she had been punched in the stomach and all Mandy could do was watch as Lip and _his fiancée_ got up on stage. They looked perfect, of course, laughing and smiling and fucking _holding_ each other. She blinked back her tears and tried to look for a way out of the crowd, some way to leave this place and never come back. Unfortunately, she was blocked in until the crowd dissipated enough for her to rush out the door and go home, sobbing her heart out.   
  


* * *

  
**Ian - Chicago, US**   
  
Ian could hear the fucker calling up to him already. Growling to himself at how early it was to be bothering him, he immediately got out of bed and grabbed one of his shoes. As soon as his boyfriend opened the door, Ian ditched the shoe at his big, stupid head. Caleb huffed in annoyance and jumped out of the way, holding his hands up in defence. Ian immediately stepped forward, looking for something else to throw at him.   
  
    ‘Look. Can I just say again that I didn’t sleep with her?’ Caleb snapped.   
  
    Ian scoffed. ‘Yeah, because when I saw you making out with her in the middle of the _goddamn street_ , that didn’t look like it was heading anywhere!’   
  
    ‘It was just a hello kiss between friends!’   
  
    ‘I wouldn’t kiss my friends like that!’ When Caleb gave him a frustrated look, he tried another tactic. ‘Alright. Swear on my life that you didn’t sleep with her.’   
  
    ‘You’re being a baby,’ Caleb said, avoiding the question.   
  
    Ian growled in fury, heading around to grab Caleb’s stuff. ‘You know, this is why I knew we were smart to never get married. This is why I told you never to get rid of your apartment or studio! Somewhere inside, I knew this about you!’   
  
    ‘Can you please calm down?’ Caleb sighed, rubbing his forehead and watching as Ian collected all of his crap. ‘I didn’t sleep with her, okay? And, secondly, we’ve had problems for over a year, and I know you don’t want to deal with that, but we have.’   
  
    Ian scoffed, heading towards Caleb with his stuff in one arm and prodding him in the chest with the other hand. ‘Oh, I’m well aware we’ve had problems for the last year. If I work a little bit too much or do something a little too Southside-ish, I never stop hearing about it, but if you work too much, it’s for the sake of your art, or if you’re a pretentious dickwad, _it’s just the way I grew up, Ian_.’   
  
    ‘You do work too much, Ian. You never make time for me, and I’m not even going to begin on sex.’   
  
    ‘No one has time for sex,’ Ian huffed.   
  
    Caleb squinted an eye in thought. ‘That’s not entirely true.’   
  
    Scowling, Ian dumped Caleb’s stuff into his arms. ‘You so fucking slept with her. Get out, Caleb!’ He pushed past him and headed down the stairs, unable to help himself getting another word in. ‘You know what I really think? I don’t think you ever really loved me! I think you love the idea of fixing me, but not so much me. Not me. Not really.’   
  
    ‘Look, I did the best I could, but is anyone really good enough for that job?’   
  
    Outraged, Ian opened the front door and shoved him out. He watched in satisfaction as Caleb stumbled over his own feet, almost falling over as he stepped back onto the driveway.   
  
    Caleb quickly spun around and added, ‘You know you do this, right? I mean, you screw up every relationship you’ve ever been in. It’s what you do.’   
  
    Ian growled again before slamming the door in his face and heading back upstairs, ignoring the things that Caleb yelled after him. He paused for a moment, only being able to hear Caleb’s mumbling. He really didn’t want him to get the last word, so he sped upstairs and out onto the balcony to confront him. He just heard Caleb finish saying, ‘And this is what happens.’   
  
    ‘What happens?’ Ian planted his hands on his hips, refusing to believe anything this jackass tells him, but also sort of interested in what he has to say.   
  
    ‘Things end,’ Caleb called up. ‘Just like you knew they would. Ian, you know how I feel about you. There’s nobody like you. You just don’t wanna be what I need.’ Caleb seemed to realise his mistake and added, ‘Well, not what I need. You know…You know what I mean.’   
  
    ‘You know, I would never cheat on you,’ Ian said, trying to get back to the root of the problem. ‘Not under any conditions.’   
  
    ‘And neither would I, okay?’ Caleb cried out. After a moment, he huffed, ‘I can’t believe that you’re the only person on earth who breaks up with his boyfriend and doesn’t even shed a tear?’   
  
    Ian furrowed his eyebrows. ‘That’s so besides the point; it’s not even funny! And why does it bother you so much that I can’t cry?’ When Caleb gave him another one of those _looks_ , Ian decided he’s done with the conversation. ‘Look, it’s over. You know, we might as well be honest with each other. Just tell me if you slept with her.’   
  
    ‘Okay!’ Caleb interrupted, sighing. ‘Okay, yes, I slept with her. Are you happy now?’   
  
    Ian scowled for a moment, not really believing the nerve of this guy, before stomping back downstairs and rushing out the front door to meet Caleb on his driveway. ‘Did you just ask me if I was happy?’   
  
    ‘I didn’t mean that.’   
  
    ‘In the world of _love_ , Caleb — not that I’m such a genius at it — but in the world of love, cheating is simply not acceptable.’   
  
    ‘No matter what you think, this isn’t all me,’ Caleb argued. ‘When you’re not in such a…probably _manic_ rage, I think you’ll see that too.’   
  
    Ian clenched his jaw, holding himself back from punching this dickwad in the face. Rage still boiled within him, though, and he headed over to his contractor and picked up his sledgehammer. Caleb backed up, probably scared that Ian was going to smash his head in, but Ian only headed over to the sculpture Caleb had put in the middle of Ian’s front garden and smashed it to pieces. With a smile and a wave, Ian dropped the sledgehammer and strode back inside, slamming the door shut behind him.   
  
    He let out a loud shout, squeezing his eyes shut and throwing his arms around, punching the air in front of him and trying to let it all out. Only, when he heard a throat be cleared, he quickly spun around to see Veronica standing behind him.  
  
    Giving him a wide-eyed look, she said, ‘Trevor needs you.’   
  
  
  
Ian watched on in awe as the trailer he’d worked so hard on — that they’d all worked so hard on — finally came together in a beautiful final cut. He only needed to lock-off on it, and it’d be done and they could send it off to distributors.   
  
    Ian grinned at his partners in crime as the trailer finished and the lights came up. ‘Amazing! Looks like a fuckin’ hit.’   
  
    ‘And that is why they pay you the big bucks,’ Trevor laughed.   
  
    Ian laughed too and gave them a few more notes on the trailer before continuing on with a new conversation, ‘Let’s take off for a few weeks!’   
  
    Trevor scoffed. ‘Yeah.’   
  
    Ian frowned, taking his meds quickly — plus a few painkillers for his headache. ‘What do you mean, “ _yeah_ ”?’   
  
    V frowned, a look of confusion on her face. ‘You always say that this is our busiest time.’   
  
    ‘I need to get out of town,’ Ian blurted. ‘I think I need some peace and quiet…or whatever it is people go away for.’   
  
    There was a moment of silence, and V and Trevor exchanged a look that really shitted Ian off. He hated it when people looked like they were having a silent conversation right in front of him. And when V turned to give him a concerned look, he got even more irked.   
  
    ‘Ian, you seem pretty frazzled…Should I call Fiona?’   
  
    Ian immediately scowled. ‘No, _V_ , this is not a _bipolar_ thing, this is a my-boyfriend-just-admitted-to-fucking-someone-else-and-I-need-to-get-out-of-town-thing!’ After that outburst, he could see the twin worry on both V and Trevor’s faces and sighed. ‘Look, I’m sorry. I just—I need a vacation.’   
  
  
  
‘Okay,’ Ian said to himself as he loaded up Google. ‘Where do I want to go? Alone…by myself…at Christmas.’   
  
    At that depressing thought, Ian scrunched up his face, trying to drag at least one miserable tear out. Only…nothing came. He grumbled to himself, hatefully thinking that maybe Caleb was right. Maybe there was something wrong with him. Shaking himself out of it, he continued to Google random vacation spots. Nothing was really coming up, but then he got a text.   
  
_**Lip: Hey, bro! So…Sarah and I got engaged and we’re coming home for Christmas for a week! Guess I’ll see you there if you can get away from work.** _  
  
    Ian frowned in thought at that text before ignoring it and typing in, _Vancouver, vacation_. He came across a cute little website for vacation rentals and started flicking through the houses available until he stopped at an adorable little cottage.   
  
    ‘A fairy tale cottage set creekside. Snuggle up on the patio overlooking the creek and enjoy a cup of hot cocoa. An enchanting oasis of tranquility in a quiet Canadian bay, just forty minutes from the city.’ Ian smiled to himself. ‘Yeah…’   
  


* * *

  
**Mandy - Vancouver, Canada**   
  
Mandy was sobbing to herself as she fed her dog, Charlie, head lifting sharply when a noise came at her computer. She blinked for a moment, not really believing it, before darting over to the computer. Her eyes widened when she saw a message from that vacation rentals site. It came from someone named Ian.   
  
  _ **Ian: I’m interested in renting your house.**_  
 _ **Ian: I’m wondering if your house is available this Christmas, because if it    is, you could be a real lifesaver.  
 Ian: I know it’s ridiculously late to be asking, but if you’re at all interested, please contact me.** _  
  
    Mandy sat down in her seat excitedly and began to respond.   
  
     _ **Mandy: I’m very interested, but the cottage is only available for home exchange.  
     Mandy: We switch houses, cars, everything. I haven’t done it before but friends of mine have.    
    Mandy: Where are you? **_  
  
    ‘Please say somewhere far away,’ Mandy muttered to herself.   
  
_**Ian: Chicago.** _  
  
    Mandy blinked at her screen. _Chicago_? Fucking _Chicago_? Why does it have to be the one place in the world where her ex-boyfriend hails from? She was about to tell Ian no and forget this whole idea when she remembers it’s getting closer and closer to Christmas and she’s not going anywhere. She’s just going to have one more sad-ass Christmas. If she didn’t tell Lip, maybe it wouldn’t matter? Biting her lip, she typed out a response.   
  
  _ **Mandy: I’ve never been there, but always wanted to go.** _  
  
    It was only a touch of a lie since she’d really just always wanted to go to America, but still.   
  
   _**Mandy: I’m Mandy, by the way. I’m very normal, not like a fucking pervert or anything. Kind of a neat freak…relatively healthy…but I do smoke. Single.** _  
  
    Mandy choked back a sob as she added the last word. ‘Hate my horrible life.’   
  
_**Ian: I’m Ian. I smoke too, so don’t worry about that.  
    Ian: I’ve gotta say, your house looks amazing. Just what I need.   
  
      Mandy: Really? Thanks. What does your place look like? **_  
  
_**Ian: My place is nice — it’s a little bigger than yours.  
  
      Mandy: Not hard to be.   
  
      Ian: Can I ask you one thing?   
  
      Mandy: Sure.   
  
      Ian: Are there any men in your town?** _  
  
    Mandy read the question a few times with a frown before thinking about it. There really weren’t any men in her town. Well, at least no one that was eligible or available or worth dating, which she figured was why Ian was asking. After a moment, she typed back an answer.   
  
     __ **Mandy: Zero.**

    Mandy nervously tapped her fingers against her kitchen table, really hoping she said the right thing. She really needed to get away, and this was probably going to be her only chance. She really didn’t want to fuck it up.   
  
_**Ian: When can I come?** _  
  
    Mandy huffed out a laugh of amazement before responding.   
  
   _ **Mandy: Tomorrow too soon???  
  
    Ian: Tomorrow’s perfect! **_  
  
__**Mandy: Okay, we are on for two weeks, starting tomorrow.**  
  
    ‘Tomorrow,’ Mandy breathed with a grin. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy meets Karen. Ian meets Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not taking prompts rn, but here's my Tumblr:   
> cantfuckinbelievethis

**Mandy - Vancouver, Canada**   
  
Mandy let out a sigh as she settled into her seat. She was finally on the plane, heading for Chicago, and she was fucking nervous as all hell. She leant forward in her seat, trying to see out the window. She hadn’t ever been on a plane before, couldn’t really afford it, but she was excited to see the clouds from above…if only she wasn’t in the middle of the damn plane. Her phone buzzed, breaking her out of her thoughts and she checked it to see a text from Lip.   
  
  ** _Lip: Heard you left for a holiday to my hometown. Hope you’re not stalking me ;) I guess I’ll see you around?_ **  
  
    She scowled a little, wondering why he had to constantly do this to her. Trying to think of her response, Mandy realised that, just this once, she needed to let her guard down and allow herself to be vulnerable. She needed to be honest with Lip.   
  
     _ **Mandy: No, you won’t. We both know I need to fall out of love with you. It’d be fucking great if you’d let me try.** _  
  


* * *

**Ian - Vancouver, Canada**  
  
It hadn’t taken long to get to Vancouver, but Ian still immediately fell asleep as soon as he dropped into the taxi. He was deeply asleep when he was awoken by a loud beeping.   
  
    ‘Motherfucker!’ Ian cried out as he shot up in his seat. Frowning blearily, he glared over at the driver. ‘Yeah?’   
  
    ‘We’re here,’ the driver said flatly.   
  
    Ian perked up a little and looked out the window, frowning when he only saw a snowed-in graveyard. ‘Um…no? This can’t be it.’   
  
    ‘No, it’s just down that lane,’ the driver said, ‘But the thing is I’ll never be able to turn this round at the other end. Think you can make it from here?’   
  
    It wasn’t really a question. The driver obviously had no intention of taking him any further. Ian groaned and said, ‘Alright.’   
  
    Turns out it was a long fucking way and Ian had more than one slip as he made his way up there. When he finally arrived and gazed at the cottage, he smiled slightly at how idyllic it was. If only Mandy had mentioned how long it was to get here.   
  
    He had made his way into the cottage, quickly realising how small it really was as he unpacked all of his things. There was really not enough room for anything. Eyeing the bathtub critically, he thought there might not even be enough room for himself. Despite everything being smaller than he was used to, he was determined to make this work. He sighed as he finished unpacking, not really knowing what to do now.   
  
    He ended up deciding to go into town. It turned out that Mandy’s car was really tiny too and pretty horrifying to drive around the narrow streets, but he made it out alive, which was one thing, he supposed as he pulled into a parking space. Once in the grocery store, he piled his trolley full with junk food and a few beers. He could really only drink one every night, but he needed it.   
  
   
Eventually, after filling himself with his junk and watching some TV, he made his way downstairs. It was after an hour full of dancing to Mr. Brightside, reading a book, and cuddling up with Charlie, Mandy’s dog, when he realised he was bored. He was bored and he already hated it here, and he should be at home with his family for Christmas. Letting out a sigh, he grabbed his suitcase and began packing again, determined to go home.   
  
    This had been a stupid idea.   
  


* * *

**Mandy - Chicago, US**   
  
    As the taxi drove off, Mandy stared in shock at the huge fucking mansion in front of her. Double-checking the address, she realised that this was, indeed, where she was standing. She hadn’t realised Ian was so rich. She smiled to herself as she came into the house, glad to get in the warmth. Chicago was warmer than Canada, but that was still fucking cold.   
  
    Immediately turning the heating on, she wandered around the house and squealed in excitement at pretty much everything she saw. There was a heated pool and spa, a huge kitchen, a gym, a mega-sized television, and, most importantly, a king-sized bed. She dove into it, laughing to herself in amazement at how awesome this was. She only hoped Ian was enjoying Vancouver as much as she was enjoying Chicago.   
  
  
  
She had been about to put a movie on when the phone rang. She eyed it for a second, gazing nervously at all the buttons, before leaning over to see it read _front gate_.   
  
    ‘Oh, _fuck_. Front gate?!’ She frowned at it for a moment before trying a button. It made a noise, so she tried yelling out, ‘Hello? Can you hear me?’   
  
    ‘Yeah, it’s Karen. Is Ian around?’   
  
    ‘No, sorry, Ian’s not here!’ Mandy yelled back, unsure of what else to do. ‘I’m trying to figure out how to open the gates.’ She pressed another few buttons and one got jammed. ‘Oh, fuck!’   
  
    There was a laugh on the other side of the phone and Mandy face-palmed. Luckily it seemed the gates finally opened and Mandy rushed outside to meet Karen, not wanting to be a bad host in case Ian would be mad about it. The car pulled up and Mandy watched as Karen climbed out, blonde hair blowing around her face as she grinned in amusement at Mandy.   
  
    ‘Hi! I’m so sorry; I’m new at the gate thing.’ Mandy tried to smile.   
  
    ‘It’s okay. It was fucking funny.’ Karen smirked.   
  
    Mandy laughed a little along with Karen, realising she probably was acting a bit idiotic. She couldn’t help but notice how cute Karen looked when she laughed. God, she really didn’t need this.   
  
    ‘I’m Karen. I work with Caleb.’   
  
    ‘Caleb?’ Mandy frowned, having absolutely no idea who that was. Maybe asking Ian a few more questions would’ve been a good idea.   
  
    ‘Ian’s douchebag ex. I’m only here to get his stuff because I didn’t want Ian to have to interact with him again…but I guess he’s not here so that was a waste of my fucking time.’ Karen’s smile turned tight and she looked kind of annoyed at being put out.   
  
    ‘Yeah, he’s in Canada, actually. We swapped houses for a few weeks.’   
  
    Before Karen could respond to that, a sudden, harsh wind blew and something landed right in Mandy’s eye, making her cry out and cover her face.   
  
    ‘Oh! You okay?’ Karen frowned in concern.   
  
    And yes, this was just great that Mandy had to embarrass herself in front of the super hot girl. ‘Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just…something in my eye.’   
  
    ‘Oh, I hate that. Let me see.’ Karen took a step closer, cupping Mandy’s face and making her freeze up. Karen’s warm hands felt impossibly nice against her face. ‘Yeah, something in your eyelash. Want me to get it?’   
  
    Mandy, with the working eye she had, gazed into Karen’s blue eyes in a bit of a daze before nodding. ‘Okay, thanks.’   
  
    ‘Yeah,’ Karen began as she came closer, beginning to brush the stuff out of Mandy’s eyelash. ‘It’s not called the windy city for nothing.’ She grinned as she pulled away. ‘You good?’   
  
    ‘Yeah, thanks.’ Mandy smiled. When they had stared at each other for a moment too long, Mandy quickly prompted, ‘So you needed to…’   
  
    ‘Pick up Caleb’s laptop,’ Karen finished.   
  
    ‘And you’re his…?’   
  
    ‘Oh, well, I work at the fire department too, like Caleb, but soon I’m going back to being an EMT. Just…less danger, you know?’   
  
    Mandy nodded, trying her best not to imagine Karen in a fire-woman’s uniform. ‘Would you mind coming back tomorrow? I just want to check this with Ian’s assistant. Only because I really don’t want to piss Ian off. Don’t wanna be kicked out of this beautiful house, you know?’   
  
    Truthfully, she just really wouldn’t mind seeing Karen one more time.   
  
    Thankfully, Karen only grinned back and nodded. ‘Sure.’   
  
    ‘I’m Mandy, by the way,’ Mandy managed to get in before a girl approached them. She couldn’t help but frown a little at how beautiful she was.   
  
    ‘Oh! This is Maggie,’ Karen added as the girl stopped beside them. ‘My girlfriend.’   
  
    ‘Oh!’ Mandy said in surprise, and a little bit of disappointment. ‘Hey.’   
  
    ‘Hey,’ Maggie said with a smile before turning to Karen. ‘Are you ready?’   
  
    ‘Yeah,’ Karen responded and they both turned to walk away.   
  
    Maggie got back in the car immediately, but Karen stopped in her tracks to turn back to Mandy. She looked so beautiful, blonde hair flowing in the breeze behind her and blue eyes bright as she stared at her. Mandy could’ve melted.   
  
    ‘Don’t blow away,’ she said, voice teasing.   
  
    Mandy smiled. ‘I won’t.’   
  
    As Karen pulled out of the driveway, Mandy sighed deeply before going back inside. God, she really didn’t need this shit.   
  


* * *

**Ian - Vancouver, Canada**   
  
Ian couldn’t get to sleep. All he could think about was how he was giving up already. Whether that was a good or bad idea, he didn’t know. All he knew was that he wished this trip had been different. He wished it had been how he had imagined it — a relaxing get-away from his busy, miserable life.   
  
    Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door to break him out of his thoughts. He sat up sharply, hearing Charlie’s responding barks, and shot downstairs, grabbing Mandy’s baseball bat on the way to the front door. Keeping a good distance from the door, he called out.   
  
    ‘Who is it?’   
  
    ‘It’s me, douchebag!’ a male voice cried out. ‘Hurry the fuck up! It’s cold as balls out here!’   
  
    Ian frowned at that response, really confused. He was sure Mandy said she was single. ‘Who are you?’   
  
    ‘Mands, open the door, or I swear I’ll piss on your front porch! I’ve done it on second base, remember? I ain’t afraid!’   
  
    Ian immediately rushed to the front door, not wanting Mandy to come home to piss on her front porch after Ian inevitably returns home tomorrow. Ian leant the baseball bat against the wall and opened the front door. The man turned around to reveal the hottest guy Ian’s ever seen. He looked like the picture Mandy had sent of herself — dark hair, bright blue eyes. Ian stared in shock for a moment.   
  
    ‘Oh. You’re not Mandy.’   
  
    ‘How drunk are you if my voice didn’t tip you off?’ Ian snarked back, unable to help himself.   
  
    ‘Aye, I wasn’t expecting… _you_ ,’ the guy responded, smirking a little as he eyed Ian up and down.   
  
    Ian snorted. ‘Well, I wasn’t expecting you, either.’   
  
    ‘Well, seeing as I’m here and I need to piss like a racehorse, may I?’   
  
    Without waiting for Ian’s response, he walked past him into the house and headed for the bathroom. Ian stood there for a moment before shutting the door. He bit his lip in thought before checking his hair in the mirror, fixing the tuffs that were poking up.   
  
    ‘I’m Mickey!’ the guy yelled out from the bathroom. ‘Mandy’s brother.’   
  
    ‘I’m Ian Gallagher,’ he called back. ‘I’m staying here.’   
  
    ‘Alright, Gallagher.’ Mickey flushed the toilet and began to head back out into the lounge room. ‘So where is Mandy?’   
  
    ‘She didn’t tell you?’ Ian frowned, crossing his arms. He couldn’t really say anything since he hadn’t said anything to anyone but Fiona about him going away. She didn’t react to well, so he left it to her to tell everyone else. Debbie would have his fucking balls, but he didn’t care at that point.   
  
    ‘She doesn’t tell me anything,’ Mickey said, almost knocking into the lamp but quickly righting it before stopping in front of Ian.   
  
    ‘She’s in Chicago.’   
  
    Mickey arched his eyebrows impressively. ‘That’s not possible. Mandy doesn’t go anywhere anymore.’   
  
    ‘We have that in common,’ Ian muttered. ‘No, she listed this cottage on a home exchanged website and I found it. We switched houses for two weeks. She’s in Chicago in my house and I’m…here.’   
  
    ‘People actually do that?’ Mickey snorted.   
  
    ‘Apparently.’ Ian smiled tightly.   
  
    They stared at each other for a moment, Ian studying each fleck of lighter blue in his eyes when Mickey swayed towards him. Ian had almost forgotten that Mickey was kind of drunk.   
  
    ‘I’ve gotta sit down,’ Mickey slurred before dropping down on the couch with a sigh.   
  
    ‘You okay?’ Ian laughed a little, moving a bit closer.   
  
    ‘Yeah, I’m good.’ Mickey smiled and waved him off. ‘Sorry about all this. I don’t normally come and harass pretty redheads when they’re tryin’ to get some shut-eye, but on the rare — previously not-so-rare — occasion that I go to a bar and get tanked, my baby sis lets me crash so I don’t act like a stupid motherfucker and try to drive home.’ After a pause, he seemed to want a change of topic. ‘So how’s it going so far?’   
  
    Ian was still stuck on the “pretty redhead” comment, but blurted, ‘Not going to great. Leaving tomorrow on a noon plane.’   
  
    Mickey frowned. ‘When did you get here?’   
  
    ‘Six hours ago.’   
  
    Mickey grinned, dazzling Ian slightly as he let out a loud laugh. ‘Well, fuck, Canada and all its wonders didn’t tickle your fancy, then?’   
  
    ‘It’s not that,’ Ian was quick to argue. ‘I just don’t really feel like myself right now. I thought I needed to get away, but…maybe I didn’t. Maybe I’d be better off at home, is all.’ He paused and decided to change the topic so he didn’t embarrass himself in front of the charmingly drunk man lounging on the couch. ‘Do you want something to drink? I mean, like a glass of water?’   
  
    ‘Nah, I’m good.’ They sat in silence for another second before Mickey said, ‘Sorry, I’ve fuckin’ blanked and forgotten your name.’   
  
    ‘Ian.’   
  
    ‘So, Ian, you married? Girlfriend?…Boyfriend?’   
  
    ‘No, not at all.’   
  
    Mickey chuckled at Ian’s quick response before muttering, ‘Me neither.’ After a moment, he looked up at Ian sheepishly and asked, ‘So…is it cool if I stay?’   
  
    Ian let out a sigh, trying to sound put-upon, before grinning. ‘Nah, it’s fine.’   
  
    ‘Thank you.’ He eyed Ian as he settled in on the couch. ‘So why are you not quite feeling yourself?’   
  
    ‘I just broke up with someone.’ Ian scowled at the thought of his ex. ‘Yesterday.’   
  
    ‘Ah,’ Mickey said as if in realisation.   
  
    ‘And I guess what I was feeling was fear of being alone over the holidays, and I thought that if I was somewhere else, I wouldn’t realise I was alone, but I have family at home and…no one here, so…you do the math.’ Ian snorted at his rant as he grabbed a blanket for Mickey. ‘Bet you’re glad you knocked on this door.’   
  
    Mickey smirked a little. ‘I am, actually. You’re cute when you’re ranting, firecrotch.’   
  
    Ian arched an eyebrow as he bent over to put a blanket over Mickey. ‘Firecrotch?’   
  
    ‘I assume the curtains match the drapes, no?’ Mickey grinned up childishly at Ian.   
  
    Before Ian could respond, Mickey grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss. Ian responded with a smile for a few seconds before pulling away. It was nice, even if Mickey’s mouth did taste so much like the beer and whiskey he’d drank earlier.   
  
    ‘What?’ Mickey frowned. ‘Not gay? I got such a vibe…’   
  
    ‘Well, I don’t know whether to be offended about that or not…’ Ian frowned. ‘But, no. I would like nothing more to keep making out…and perhaps end up fucking, but not when you’re drunk.’   
  
    ‘But I’m not that drunk,’ Mickey whined petulantly. ‘C’mon, let’s fuck.’   
  
    Ian chuckled, pulling away properly. ‘No, man, c’mon.’   
  
    Mickey let out a huff before collapsing back onto the couch. ‘Fine.’   
  
    Ian smiled slightly at the grumpy man before heading towards the stairs. With his finger on the light switch, he turned around and looked at Mickey once more. ‘Good night, Mick,’ he said as he switched the light off.   
  
    ‘’Night, Ian,’ Mickey responded from the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave me a comment and let me know whether or not you like how I've adjusted some parts of the movie :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian notices there's a woman in Mickey's life. Mandy meets her new, somewhat strange, neighbour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not taking prompts rn, but here's my Tumblr:  
> cantfuckinbelievethis 
> 
> Not too sure when the next chapter will be up, I'm thinking of working on getting my prompts done or one of my other WIPs. If you read my stuff, let me know in the comments what WIP you most want to see finished/worked on!

**Ian - Vancouver, Canada**

Ian was trying to figure out how to get the coffee machine to work, and failing miserably, when Mickey stumbled into the kitchen. When Ian had descended from the bedroom this morning, he’d walked past a dead-to-the-world Mickey. He had been snoring with his mouth wide open, but he also looked so innocent and peaceful. Now he was all bleary-eyed, hair a mess, and it made him look endlessly adorable. Ian almost couldn’t take it. He grinned a little as Mickey blinked himself more awake.   
  
    Mickey rubbed his eyes before croaking out, ‘’Mornin’.’   
  
    ‘’Morning,’ Ian responded, grin growing impossibly wider. ‘Trying to get this fucking coffee machine to work, but I’m…actually shit with any machine that isn’t a computer or phone…’   
  
    Mickey waved him off and approached. ‘I’ll do it.’   
  
    As Mickey reached the machine, he frowned for a moment before reaching for something. He turned to Ian with a smirk, holding up the cord that Ian had failed to plug into the fucking wall. Ian stared back with a blank expression, trying not to bely just how embarrassed he was about that, but when Mickey only chuckled, Ian couldn’t help but grin again. Mickey started the coffee before spinning around to face Ian.   
  
    ‘So…Gallagher, I just really—’   
  
    ‘Listen, don’t worry about it, I—’ Before Ian could continue, he was interrupted by Mickey’s phone ringing. Without thinking, he reached for it and read the name _Svetlana_. He frowned at the phone for a second before handing it over to Mickey.   
  
    Mickey looked down at it and ignored the call. ‘I’ll call her back.’   
  
    Ian was immediately struck with the idea that maybe Mickey was married. Maybe Mickey was an in-the-closet adulterer who just went out, got drunk, and hooked up with the first decent guy he could find. Maybe last night Ian could have been one of those guys, and that made him incredibly disappointed.   
  
    Instead of saying anything about it, though, he asked, ‘You want some coffee?’   
  
    Mickey shook his head, looking down at his phone again before putting it in his pocket. ‘Actually, I should get going.’   
  
    Ian’s face dropped and he stuttered out, ‘O-oh, yeah, you know, I’ve gotta get going soon too.’   
  
    ‘So, listen…’ Mickey started, pulling on his jacket and scarf. ‘I know you’re leaving and not really interested in getting involved with the drunken asshole who came knocking on your door, but, just so you know, things for me are a little complicated right now. So even if you were staying, I can safely say that you wouldn’t—’   
  
    ‘You really don’t have to do this,’ Ian interrupted quietly, crossing his arms. ‘We kissed, man. That’s all. It’s fine. I’m sort of a mess in this area myself, so…no hard feelings.’   
  
    ‘Well, I just wanted to make sure—’   
  
    ‘Okay!’ Ian blurted out, getting kind of annoyed now. ‘Your lips aren’t the gates to heaven and one kiss isn’t going to make me fall in love with you. You don’t need to keep talking and, actually, I’d prefer it if you didn’t.’   
  
    ‘Okay. Thanks,’ Mickey said bluntly, seeming a little hurt himself.   
  
    Ian sighed, now feeling bad. ‘No, I mean…I know myself. I’m not a fall-in-love kind of guy, and I’m not sure I ever will be able to.’   
  
    Mickey squinted slightly, clearly trying to understand whatever Ian just said, before nodding. ‘Alright.’ Mickey started to head toward the door. He put his coat on and hesitated before turning back to Ian. ‘Not that I’m looking to fall in fuckin’ love or anything of the sort, and not that you’re staying, but if you were…I’m having dinner with some friends at the bar down the road tonight…If you wanna…’ He nodded slightly to himself, clearly thinking that was a good way to end the offer. He turned back to the door and opened it, heading out with a call of, ‘Later, Gallagher!’ over his shoulder.   
  
  
  
It was a gruelling few hours to prepare for his flight, but he managed to make it just in time. He approached the gates, ready to give the lady his ticket so he could go home. He wouldn’t kick Mandy out, of course, just because he didn’t want to stay at her place, and Mickey would probably take care of Charlie. With the thought of Mickey, he paused.   
  
    The lady frowned at him slightly as he held out his ticket mid-air, not close enough for her to easily grab. He seemed to be thinking about something. She leant over to grab it, but he ripped it back suddenly. She jumped away, not really knowing what to say at that.   
  
    ‘Uh, I’m…I’m sorry…’ Ian frowned. ‘I…I don’t actually think I’m going. No…No. Not going. Sorry!’   
  
  
  
Ian sat down at a table with a beer in his hand, his only one for the night, and waited. It only took a few minutes for Mickey to turn up. Ian’s breath caught as he watched Mickey look around the bar, trying to find Ian before getting called over to sit with his friends. Just seeing him made Ian sure that he had made the right decision.   
  
    As Mickey sat, he still glanced around the bar before the crowd cleared, and their eyes met. They smiled at each other from across the room. Mickey looked shocked but happy, and Ian felt more happy than he’d felt in a while. Mickey waved him over and he stood, making his way over.   
  
    He was staying.   
  


* * *

**Mandy - Chicago, US**   
  
Mandy woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She allowed herself a quick stretch after the most fucking comfortable sleep of her life before reaching for the phone and picking up.   
  
    ‘Hello?’ she croaked out.   
  
    ‘Hey, Mands,’ a familiar voice came from the other end.   
  
    Mandy froze, sitting up further. ‘Lip?’   
  
    ‘Is it cool that I’m calling?’ he asked.   
  
    Mandy bit her lip. ‘Yeah, I guess. How are you?’   
  
    ‘Could we start with a less complicated question?’   
  
    ‘What, things not doing so well in paradise?’ Mandy couldn’t help but sneer a little.   
  
    Lip let out a breathy laugh. ‘I’m having some real problems with this fucking book. I could use some Mandy.’   
  
    Mandy sighed, rubbing her face with her free hand as she realised that he only called because he needed something. How fucking typical.   
  
    ‘Could I send you some pages? Just so you can give me your opinion…I need you, Mands.’   
  
    Mandy deliberated for a second, really knowing that she shouldn’t, but not being able to help herself either. She hated herself intensely as she said, ‘Yeah, sure…okay. If you need me.’   
  
    ‘I do.’   
  
    A smile appeared on her lips at how soft and familiar his tone was. Deciding to further the conversation, she began, ‘Well, the house is amazing—’   
  
    ‘Actually, I’ve got to get going now, Mands. I’m boarding the plane to Chicago in a minute, so I guess I’ll see you soon?’   
  
    ‘I’d rather you—’   
  
    ‘Bye!’ Lip said and hung up.   
  
    Mandy sighed, chucking the phone onto the bedside table and dropping back into bed.   
  
  
  
Mandy was driving through the streets of Chicago, coming home from seeing a movie — by _herself_. Something she hasn’t done probably ever. It was better than she’d expected — no fucker trying to feel her up or stealing her popcorn. Maybe it wasn’t so bad to be alone.   
  
    She was almost home when she spotted an older woman crying and leaning out of her door, trying to coax a little boy back inside. She wasn’t sure what was going on, but she felt like she should help. She quickly pulled over and climbed out of her car, making her way into the front yard and picking up the toddler.   
  
    ‘Please don’t hurt him!’ the woman cried out.   
  
    Mandy stepped up onto the porch and said, ‘Don’t worry. I just saw you struggling and thought I’d help.’ She put the toddler down in the doorway and nudged him a little to wobble back inside. ‘There you are.’   
  
    The woman let out a huge smile as she stepped back into her house, leaving the door open as she regarded Mandy. ‘Thank you so much, dear! I didn’t know what I was going to do. I…Do you want to come in for some tea? Maybe some bavarian cheesecake as a thank you?’   
  
    Mandy wasn’t sure if she should, but decided to anyway. Who says no to free food? And it’s not like this lady was going to be able to take her in a fight. She stepped in after the woman, shutting the door behind them and following her into the living room. Her gaze wandered around the small living area, thinking about how homey it all looked.   
  
    ‘Your house is really nice,’ she commented, trying to think of something to start the conversation.   
  
    ‘Thank you, dear! I’ve lived here for…wow, I’m going on thirty years now, I think!’ The woman squinted as she put the kettle on. ‘Your accent…I mean, it’s only just noticeable, but are you Canadian?’   
  
    Mandy grinned and nodded. ‘Yeah, I live in Vancouver.’   
  
    ‘Oh!’ the woman cried as she brought over their tea, placing a platter of cheesecake on the table as well. ‘I _love_ Vancouver! Such a nice town. I went there on holiday with my late husband, Eddie!’ She picked up the toddler and put him in a booster seat before taking a seat herself. ‘So, what are you doing in Chicago…?’   
  
    ‘Mandy,’ Mandy quickly supplied. ‘I’m here for a holiday. I needed to get away for a while, so I’ve swapped houses with Ian from down the road?’   
  
    ‘Well, that sounds very dangerous. Thankfully, Ian is a very nice young man, but still, so dangerous!’ The woman shook her head. ‘This is actually Ian’s younger brother, Liam!’ She gestured to the toddler. ‘I take care of him when his family is busy. I’m Sheila, by the way.’   
  
    Mandy nodded, smiling. ‘Nice to meet you, Sheila.’   
  
    ‘Ian’s always telling me to get out and about,’ Sheila continued on as if their conversation hadn’t sidetracked. ‘I…I can’t leave the house. Agoraphobia.’   
  
    Mandy didn’t really know what to say to that, so she was glad when Sheila kept talking about Ian. Knowing she knew quite a bit of what Sheila was already saying, she felt free to let her eyes wander around Sheila’s home. It didn’t look like anyone else lived here, and there were a few garbage bags piled up in the corner, as well as mail stacked up on the coffee table. Mandy frowned, wondering how the hell Sheila did fucking anything if she couldn’t leave the house and apparently had no one around.   
  
    She clicked back in when Sheila asked, ‘Are you alright, dear?’   
  
    ‘Oh, yeah, I’m fine!’ Mandy quickly assured her, hesitating before she spoke again. ‘I just…I hope you don’t think I’m a freak or anything…but I just got here and I don’t know anyone and…I was thinking of trying to make dinner tonight myself. You seem like a great cook, maybe you could teach me?’   
  
    Sheila’s expression shifted from shock to a look of unbridled joy. ‘I would love to!’   
  
  
  
‘I always wanted to have children, but my dear Eddie was presumed dead before we could. Luckily he had set up for Ian to bring me groceries while he was at work, so Ian still came over to check on me. If he hadn’t, I would probably have starved to death!’ Sheila let out a laugh as she stirred.   
  
    Mandy was curious about the “presumed dead” part, but decided to leave it alone for now and just listen. It was interesting to know more that she doesn’t already know about Ian. She knew enough from their chatting, but she didn’t know about his childhood.   
  
    ‘He doesn’t get the chance to visit much anymore,’ she said sadly. ‘But he did move up here to be closer and check up when he can! He used to live in the Southside, you see. And he’s set up for me to still get groceries, and his older sister, Fiona, comes over every so often. And of course I get to take care of baby Liam.’   
  
    When Mandy had gone to get some food for tonight, Fiona had picked up Liam, so Mandy didn’t get to meet her, which she was a bit disappointed about. She thought it would be nice to meet some of Ian’s family.   
  
    ‘But enough about me,’ Sheila said, ‘What I’m really wondering is what a lovely girl like you is doing spending the holidays alone in an unfamiliar city, and, on top of that, spending a Saturday night with an old hermit like myself.’   
  
    ‘Just wanted to get away.’ Mandy smiled tightly, not really wanting to explain her whole fucked up love life to Sheila. But when Sheila gave her a look that said that wasn’t the whole story, Mandy sighed and continued, ‘Well…get away from one person to be more specific…one guy. An ex-boyfriend who got engaged and forgot to tell me.’ Almost immediately, the tears started. ‘And instead of actually going somewhere he could never or would never go, I end up going to his home town, because even when I’m doing something for me, it ends up being about him somehow.’   
  
    ‘So he’s a bit of an…asshole, then?’   
  
    Mandy let out a watery laugh. ‘Yeah, he’s actually a huge asshole. How’d you know?’   
  
    Sheila smiled sweetly and shrugged. ‘He let you go. This is not a hard one to figure out. You’re such a wonderful young woman, Mandy. Why would you want an asshole like that to make you complete?’   
  
    ‘You’re right,’ Mandy sniffed. ‘I don’t need a man to have a good life. I can do this on my own. Thank you, Sheila.’   
  
    ‘Love to help, my dear.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and let me know whether or not you like how I've adjusted some parts of the movie :) (Also I'm really excited to write about Sheila!) ALSO I hope that it's clear that, in this fic, Karen and Sheila aren't related.


End file.
